An 8.5-meter ladder is leaning against a vertical wall. How many meters is its base from the wall if the ladder reaches 7.5 meters up the wall?
Explanation: We have a right triangle where the ratio of one leg to the hypotenuse is $15:17$. Since 8, 15, 17 is a Pythagorean triple, the ratio of the other leg to the hypotenuse must be $8:17$. If the length of this leg is $x$, this means that $x/8.5 = 8/17$. It follows that $x = \boxed{4}$ meters.